Talk:Chapter 3/@comment-50.160.193.16-20140101001725
Just finished Chapter 3. My save game was bugged and I wasn't able to get the Chapter 2 Take All Techniques record to transfer from my Part 2 save, but I'll be going through to try and get as close to complete as I can anyway (and maybe looking online to find a way to edit the game file directly after I prove myself "worthy"). This series had so many moments where I was cheering wildly, laughing so hard I couldn't breath, chilled to the bone in shock, or so choked up with emotion, sad or happy, that I almost threw up. Hell, I felt Luka's rage in certaint points so strongly that I refused to lose to the monsters in those arease out of shear spite and still felt uneasy losing to them when I was completing the record. Although there may be more unique stories out there, and even better written ones, rare is the story that has as strong strong an emotional impact as this game. And the characters...they only add to it with their awesomness. As I've said in other places, you will come for the porn, but you will STAY for Luka and Alice, if no others. The dynamic between then works perfectly, and all of the secondary - and even many of the unportrated tetiary characters - are written so well and with such believable reactions to situations and the protagonists that you'll swear they were real people! Not to mention the amazing character growth that Luka and Alice go through, both with themselves and with each other. At certain points in Chapter 3, I felt like a proud father, watching the son he'd raised save the world while remembering the beginning when he could barely swing a sword properly. Luka may just be one of my favorite current-generation heros for his sheer depth as a character and the fun way he guides us through his story. And finally, the game feels so satisfying throughout. From the Heavenly Knights to Luka and Alice to Illias and just about every side thread and plot point in between, Toro seemed to go out of their way to make sure that no matter what happens or what gets introduced in game, that we as the players are getting our money's worth out of every moment. I shotgunned every single chapter from start to finish as I couldn't wait to see the next new monster, or to see if this character's story was advanced or concluded, or to see what new weird stuff Luka and Alice get up to next. Not that it's without flaws. If anything, my biggest cirticism is directed at Chapter 3. Not to say it's bad - I think it's great - but that it's too long for its own good. I honestly think that in a perfect world, they should have broken it into Chapters 3 and 4, which might have allowed them to draw out new characters' arcs more and given them extra time to fill in details on some of the backstory (critpic example: What *is* the rabbit antagonist's beaf, anyway? What happened to her back then?). But since RT was wrapping up his translations with Part 3, I'm glad they didn't, since it would then have been possible for MGQ to never be completed. Overall, I am sad that this story is over. MGQ has been my secret pleasure for years now, a gift that I both long and loath to share with the world, and like all of my favorites, I shed tears as I place it on the proverbial shelf with my other favorites like Myst and Chrono Trigger. ...was I missing something...? Oh, right, and the porn was great, too. Horra Horra, indeed...